Oral inflammations, such as gingivitis and periodontitis, are common oral conditions. Gingivitis, which is an inflammation of the gums, is the initial stage of gum disease. The direct cause of gingivitis is plaque, which is a soft, sticky, colorless film including bacteria that forms on the teeth and gums. Plaque, if left untreated, produces toxins that can inflame or infect the gum tissue to cause gingivitis. Untreated gingivitis can eventually spread from the gums to the ligaments and bone that support the teeth, thus causing periodontitis. While a variety of different treatments exist for preventing and suppressing oral inflammatory conditions, such treatments are subject to improvement.
Antioxidants are compounds that help inhibit oxidation reactions caused by active or free radical oxygen. Active oxygen naturally occurs in the body as a result of chemical reactions during normal cellular processes. Active oxygen can also be formed in response to excess pollution, too much UV sunlight, and exposure to cigarette smoke. In an attempt to stabilize, active oxygen molecules bond with other molecules of the body to oxidize them, which leads to, for example, destruction of cell membranes, damage to DNA, and oxidation of lipids (fats). Oxidation can ultimately lead to cancer, heart disease, stroke, rheumatoid arthritis, cataracts, and Alzheimer's disease.
Antioxidants can inhibit oxidation reactions in a number of different ways. For example, antioxidants can scavenge reactive oxygen free radical species and/or decrease localized oxygen concentration thereby reducing molecular oxygen's oxidation potential. Various antioxidants exist and antioxidants can be derived from a variety of different sources. Exemplary antioxidants include Vitamin E, Vitamin C, carotenoids, and polyphenols, such as flavonoids.